


Another Chance

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Road to redemption is a heavy one. Fortunately, the Crystal Temps, both new and old, are there to lend a hand, even if that hand is a fist.





	1. The Crystal Temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth meets the Crystal Temps

"Lapis!" Peridot called out "Are you all right?" 

Lapis reached for a mirror and caressed the rainbow-colored Gem trapped inside. The caressing was almost like an act of love. But it was not, in fact it was just the opposite. During one of the Crystal Gems missions, she snuck in and stole this particular Gem from the temple.

Peridot climbed up into the shaft and stood there for a several minutes, soaking in the scene.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Peridot raised an eyebrow

"I had to." Lapis said absentmindedly "She tried to kill Steven."

"That's your excuse." Peridot pointed out "Are you sure that the real reason isn't because she is responsible for you being trapped in that mirror and you want her to suffer the same fate?"

Lapis looked away, her gaze distant

"You know I'm right." Peridot said smugly "Go on, let her out. We're all Crystal Gems here now, what harm could she do?"

Lapis muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Quite a bit", but complied anyway, pulling the Gem out of the mirror. Bismuth reformed soon after, crouching on all fours.

"Now let me say something." Lapis spoke in an icy tone "If you try to harm me or my friend here, you'll wish you were never made."

Bismuth laughed. Yet that laughter was hollow.

"Just try it, big girl. You'll be the third Gem to get to me." Bismuth's voice was hollow, almost devoid of emotions.

Then Bismuth noticed something about the two Gems in front of her. 

"Are those star symbols?" Bismuth asked, tilting her head

"Yes." Peridot affirmed

The next thing they knew was that Bismuth glomped them. Literally.

"Would you guess it, big girl?" she laughed "We're finally on the same side!"

A water copy of Bismuth thundered towards them, Breaking Point in hand.

Bismuth looked at it for a while, before sighing.

"You're right, big girl." Bismuth said "We'll never be on the same side. After all, I dishonored everything my group stood for...."

"People can change." Peridot said firmly "All the Crystal Gems were once Homeworld Gems, including you and me, and Lapis here, and even the original Crystal Gems. Speaking of which, I think it's time you met the Crystal Temps. Come with us!"

With that, Peridot and Lapis took off excitedly.

-x-

The three Gems soon stood in front of small, yet elegant house. The label on the front read 'Maheswaran'. Lapis knocked on the door loudly three times, and soon a young girl opened them.

"Connie." Lapis said with a small smile "This is Bismuth. We think she might benefit from interacting with Crystal Temps."

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute." Connie replied 

The door shut, and it opened again. A fully dressed Connie stepped out, Rose's sword strapped to her back.

"So where are those Crystal Temps?" Bismuth grinned

"Follow us." Peridot instructed

She, Lapis and Connie started walking down the road. Bismuth followed them. Soon, they entered the forest and reached its heart shortly after.

There, in the heart of the forest, was something like a castle. A Gem resembling a caterpillar crawled out.

"This one is new." the strange Gem observed "I am Fluorite, one of four leaders of the Crystal Temps. The original Crystal Temps advanced to full Crystal Gems recently, and so we inherited their titles from them. Although, despite there being four leaders, we got helluva members. We needed somewhere big to live, so the originals created this castle for us by combining their powers."

Bismuth glanced at Lapis, Peridot and Connie, all of whom were grinning widely.

"So that's how it is." Bismuth chuckled "Sneaky, very sneaky."

Several more Gems came out. A fusion resembling Garnet, a very short Gem, and a pair of conjoined twins, together with a same-Gem fusion and a slender blue Gem.

"These are my fellow leaders. Rhodonite, Padparadscha and Rutile twins. The two Gems with them are Topaz and Blue Zircon, who defected with us and became our members. There were a lot more Gems that defected with us as well, but they are prone to causing mayhem, so we told them to stay put inside." Fluorite explained

"I heard about you." Topaz spoke gently "You were both a force to be reckoned with."

Bismuth and Lapis, who this statement was aimed towards, both smiled at the compliment.

"Hear that, big girl?" Bismuth chuckled "We're famous."


	2. Many Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, there is only one thing you can do.

"Well, we'll leave you lot to talk things out." Peridot informed "If you need one of us originals, we'll be outside."

"I think the main hall will be the most comfortable place to chat." Fluorite said "Let's go there."

The Crystal Temps and Bismuth followed. In the center of the chamber was a large table. The humanoids sat onto the chairs, while Fluorite snuggled beside Rhodonite and Padparadscha. There was silence for a long 

"So how did you end up defecting?" Bismuth finally decided to start the conversation herself

"Well, us, Famethysts and Topaz were already predisposed to their way of thinking." Fluorite told her "As for Blue Zircon, she did it to save her own life."

Bismuth eyed the Blue Gem sharply. Blue Zircon returned the stare with fervor

"This isn't about me." she said firmly "This is about you. I never tried to kill one of my own allies."

As if on cue, the door opened. 8XJ and 8XL came in, carrying the Breaking Point between them.

"Where did you get that?" Bismuth demanded "I watched it get destroyed."

"It was a collaborative effort of Peridot, with her metal powers, and myself, with my fists." 8XJ said proudly "It isn't quite like the real thing, but it will suffice for our purposes."

"Let's get to a matter at hand. Blue Zircon?" Fluorite said

Blue Zircon pressed a switch near the door. The room transformed into a giant courtroom. Two pillars arose, one carrying Bismuth, 8XJ, 8XL, Rhodonite and Fluorite herself, and the other carrying Blue Zircon, Padparadscha and Rutile twins. The first one was a lot wider than the second, almost if it was meant for another individual.

"This is the only technology we have. It is meant for the Diamonds, but we can make one exception." Fluorite explained

The door opened and Topaz returned, bubbled Breaking Point replica in her hands. Peridot and Lapis stepped in after her. Topaz jumped onto the wider pillar, while Lapis flew herself and Peridot, landing them on the narrower one.

"What are we doing?"

Carnelian entered the room, movie projector in hand.

"What are we doing?" Bismuth was confused

"Watching the movie." Blue Zircon said

"Lonely Blade and the Curse of the Dawn, to be more specific." 8XL chuckled

The movie started. Lonely Blade was shown looking at the full moon."

"So many have died." Lonely Blade whispered

A man stepped out of the shadows, wielding a sword.

"Yes." the man said "And this is the sword I did it with. The dark replica of your own sword. To achieve the end goal, we must make sacrifices. We must teach the Order not to mess with us, by slaughtering every single one of their agents."

"But that strips them of the opportunity to change." Lonely Blade protested 

"Do you think that they won't do it to us if given a chance?" the man protested

"No." Lonely Blade gripped his sword."I will not allow this."

"But...."

"I will oppose you if I have to." Lonely Blade and the Crystal Temps spoke in tandem.

And then the recording ended

Bismuth winced as both of the pillars were lowered to the ground once more.

"Personally, I think my favorite movie is 'Prisoner of Zenda'." 8XJ announced

Those were the last words Bismuth heard before a yellow fist collided with her face, and she poofed.

When she came to, she was locked up in a cell of some sort. 8XJ and 8XL were guarding.

"Don't bother." 8XJ said "Your trial is within a couple of days. Peridot and Blue Zircon are working on it already. And even if you get past us, you won't get past Topaz."

"Yeah, that punch of hers was powerful." 8XL agreed "I sure am glad we're not enemies with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prisoner of Zenda is about a man, who, much like Bismuth, is imprisoned in a castle. I guess you could say that Bismuth is 'prisoner of Zenda' in this fic.


	3. The Trial (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial is now in session.

The cell door opened. Peridot stepped in.

"It's about to begin. Follow me."

8XJ and 8XL grabbed Bismuth by the arms and followed Peridot. She stopped in front of a door, and opened. They entered the room illuminated by a chandelier. In the middle of the room were three rows. 

The first two rows were occupied by Connie, Rutile twins, Padparadscha and Rhodonite. There was one empty seat which Peridot took. Second, third and fourth row were occupied by Famethysts. Fluorite lay on the floor. There were three elevated platforms. The highest one in the center had three chairs, obviously meant for Bismuth, 8XJ and 8XL.

To the right and left of this platform were two lower platforms, each one with a single chair, both already occupied by Lapis and Blue Zircon, who were shuffling papers. 

There was a large wood platform positioned opposite the three stands. The one chair next to it was currently unoccupied. The door opened and Topaz stepped in, sitting in said chair.

"First, we have to select the Jury, and I believe these will suffice."

Six Famethysts and Carnelian walked in through the door, taking their position. Three to the left of Topaz and three to her right.

"The court is now in session." Topaz looked up "Are both the prosecution and the defense ready?"

"Prosecution is ready, your honor." Lapis said

"So is defense." Blue Zircon adjusted her monocle

"The prosecution may speak." Topaz announced

"Thank you, your honor. Now, I'll say that there is not a shred of doubt that the defendant tried to kill my best friend. Exhibit A." Lapis pulled the Breaking Point onto the stand "This is the copy of a tool she tried to do it with."

There was silence.

"I know what you are asking whether I fabricated this to satisfy my own grudge against the defendant for what happened 5000 years ago." Lapis nodded "And the truth is, that I did not. There is someone here who can prove that this really happened. I'd like to call my first witness, Padparadscha, to the stand." 

Padparadscha climbed down from her seat and joined Lapis.

"Now, you developed the ability to extend your retrovision, so tell us what happened on that day." Lapis looked straight at the smaller Gem

"Very well." Padparadscha said "The defendant got angry at Steven and tried to kill him using that very weapon." she nodded towards the Breaking Point

"Thank you, Padparadscha." Lapis smiled "The prosecution has no more questions."

"The defense may proceed with the questioning."

Blue Zircon sighed deeply. While her failure wouldn't result in death this time around, the look on Bismuth's face motivated her to succeed anyway. This was the look mirroring hers before Topaz and Fluorite saved her from certain death, the one of utter despair.

"How strong is your power?" Blue Zircon asked

"It can see what happened in the past, up to two months ago, thanks to my training with Sapphire." Padparadscha bore a small frown on her face 

"Does it have limitations?"

"When I am extremely stressed, my vision is blurry." Padparadscha admitted

"So she is trying to find the flaw in Padparadscha's vision and use it to spin her defense." Lapis thought "Too bad it won't work. Sapphire's training method brought in good result, so there is no flaw."

Peridot was thinking the same thing.

"Then, Topaz will sentence her to six years of probation, all according to our plan. It will be hard for her, but it will be worth it in the end."

Topaz banged the gavel against the platform once, mostly to test how it worked.

"The prosecution may call the next witness." Topaz announced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trial will continue in The Trial (Part 2) and The Trial (Part 3)


End file.
